


Spikemuth Date Night

by alienmoths



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gang Bang, Intersex Character, Intersex Milo, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut with a soft ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmoths/pseuds/alienmoths
Summary: About once every month, Piers and Milo would go on special “Spikemuth dates”. During those dates, all of the female members of Team Yell would take Marnie out for a fun girls night of McDonald’s, shopping, and fighting wild Pokémon, leaving the small dingy town alone for the couple. Well, mostly alone.
Relationships: Male Team Yell Grunts/Milo, Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo
Kudos: 17





	Spikemuth Date Night

“You sure you’re ready for tonight, babe?” Piers asked as he packed an overnight bag for him and his boyfriend. “Remember, I told the guys to be extra rough with you.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. You know I can handle it rough.” Milo responded with a hint of smugness as he smoothed his hands over his outfit, that being the crop top, skirt, and leggings of the female Team Yell uniform. The shirt was an incredibly tight fit, the fabric straining against his large chest. The skirt wasn’t much better, as it hugged his ass, well defining its shape. The leggings were also a tight fit and were especially uncomfortable due to Milo not wearing any underwear.

The outfit was far from something the farmer would wear on a normal day, but Spikemuth date nights were different. They were an opportunity for Milo to let loose, forget about his innocent and wholesome image, and embrace the dirtiness of Spikemuth. 

“Alright,” Piers started “I was just making sure.”

* * *

About half an hour later, the pair arrived in Spikemuth, and Milo’s leggings were quickly discarded. He had only worn them for modesty on the flying taxi, but now that they were in Spikemuth, he could do anything he pleased. His limp cock peeked out from beneath the skirt as they walked through the dirty streets. On their way, several Team Yell grunts dropped what they were doing and followed the two. 

They stopped once they reached the stage, and Milo instinctually sat down with his spread legs apart, exposing himself. The grunts gathered around as Piers stood behind his lover.

“A reminder on the rules. Rule one, nobody except me cums inside his cunt. You want to breed him? Use his ass.” He stated firmly.

Milo shuddered in excitement. He couldn’t wait to be filled up by all the men watching him. 

Piers continued, “Rule two, the safe word is red. And if I hear him screaming that word I will not hesitate to kick you out and make sure you never participate in this again. Am I clear?” 

All the grunts nodded quickly. “Yes sir.” 

“Good. Now, let’s get on with the fun.” 

Piers sat down behind Milo and pulled him close, then cupped his hands around the other’s large chest. “Who wants to milk these fat tits first?”

In a matter of seconds, there were mouths latched onto both of Milo’s nipples. He was teased with hot tongues before both mouths began to suck hard as if they were anticipating milk to start flowing from his tits. Unfortunately, Milo wasn’t capable of that, but that didn’t deter them at all. 

The short man moaned and let his eyes fall shut as he leaned back against Piers, basking in the pleasure of having his sensitive nipples suckled so nicely. Piers moved one hand down to Milo’s waist while the other found itself in his hair, running through the soft strawberry locks. 

Three more grunts joined in, with two of them hoisting Milo’s legs up and apart in the air, while the third settled in front of his pussy, which was already wet. The grunt licked a broad stripe up his slit before latching his lips around his clit and sucking on it, causing Milo to gasp and toss his head back. The two other grunts began kissing and nipping at the submissive man’s large thighs, making sure they didn’t leave too many marks. 

Milo bucked his hips as his legs quivered. It was so early, but he already felt himself getting close. He squirmed and whined, trying to close his legs to stop himself, but it was too late. Milo’s body shuddered and his eyes rolled back as he experienced his first orgasm of the night, squirting on the grunt who had been eating him out. 

Piers chuckled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Milo’s forehead. “So early...are you not gonna be able to handle tonight?” He asked with just a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“N...No...I can handle it!!”

“Are you sure? Because you know we don’t have to keep going if you don’t wanna.”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright.” Piers nodded and gave him another kiss on the forehead. 

The grunt between Milo’s legs began to once again lick up and down his cunt, always stopping just short of his swollen clit. Milo whined and bucked his hips, desperately wanting his poor clit to be given some sort of stimulation. The man eating him out grunted and roughly pinched the small bud between his fingers, making Milo yelp. 

Piers stroked his cheek and played with his hair. “You know what happens when you get impatient, baby.”

Milo whined and looked up at Piers with pleading eyes as his clit was pinched again, this time being tugged on and twisted. He let out high pitched moans as the hypersensitive bundle of nerves as toyed with. By the time the grunt was done, his clit was even more swollen than before and twice as sensitive. He gave the fat clit one last pinch before getting up and letting another grunt take his place. This one was holding several small egg vibrators as well as a roll of tape.

The two grunts who had been sucking on his tits pulled away as well, allowing the new one to tape a vibrator on top of each one. Next, one was taped to the head of his cock, while two were attached at the base. Finally, a vibrator was placed atop his clit. Without giving Milo a chance to process it all, each of the six small vibrators were turned on. Milo’s eyes rolled back into his skull, his teeth ground together, and his back arched, paralyzed by the overwhelming sensations. 

The grunt who had placed all the vibrators on him wasn’t done though, as he slid two thick fingers into Milo’s wet cunt, curling them both upwards to prod at his g-spot. Milo let out a loud cry as his body shook with pleasure. In under a minute, he felt a sudden wave of numbing heat wash over him. His hips shook violently as his cunt practically turned into a water fountain, gushing all over the ground, and grunt still positioned in front of him. 

He panted harshly as the vibrators were slowly turned off and removed, and all the grunts let go of him. Finally free, Milo stayed still for several minutes as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. Piers hummed softly and stood up, smiling at the sight of his lover. He looked so cute like that. 

After a couple of minutes of panting, Milo finally caught his breath and sat back up, with Piers standing in front of him. He crouched down to be face-level with the shorter man and cupped a hand around his cheek. “I think it’s time you put that mouth of yours to good use.” He grinned, running his thumb over Milo’s bottom lip. 

Milo obediently opened his mouth, allowing Piers’ thumb in. Piers rubbed his thumb on the inside of his cheek before adding his pointer and middle fingers. Milo began sucking on them, coating them with his saliva as they were slowly inched closer to his throat, testing his gag reflex. Milo wrapped one of his hands around Piers’ wrist and squeezed his eyes shut as the fingers were shoved down his throat. His eyes began to water, and drool started to drip from the corner of his mouth. 

That was enough for Piers, though, as he pulled his hand back and wiped the saliva off on Milo’s chest. He then went for his belt, unbuckling it and letting it drop onto the ground with a clunk. “On your hands and knees for me, baby.” He ordered. As Milo did as he was told, Piers slid down his shorts and underwear, letting his hard cock spring free. 

Once Milo was positioned properly, he tapped the head of his cock against his closed lips. “Suck.” He said flatly, with a blank expression. Milo quickly got to work, circling his tongue all over the pink head, which was already dripping a bit of precum. After lapping up the small droplets, he took the fat head into his mouth and began to gently suck, his tongue playing with the tip. 

Piers hummed softly and placed a hand atop Milo’s head, gently stroking his hair. Milo purred softly and slowly began taking more of Piers’ cock into his mouth until the tip began tickling his throat. The punk let out a soft moan and bucked his hips, forcing himself into the shorter man’s throat, which was luckily met with no objections. 

He held onto Milo’s hair tighter and began bucking his hips at a reasonable pace, slowly inching further and further into Milo’s throat until his entire length was engulfed in the warm, wet heat. As Piers continued to fuck his throat and mouth, Milo began swallowing around his cock, his throat constricting against it, making Piers moan. That only lasted for a few seconds, as Milo pulled his mouth away and instead gave Piers’ balls some attention. He closed his eyes and brought one of them into his mouth, gently sucking on it.

Piers tilted his head back and moaned louder, encouraging Milo to take the other into his mouth, sucking on them and using his tongue to play with them. And then just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended, and Milo once more wrapped his lips, and throat, around Piers’ cock. 

“Fucking...for the love of….” Piers moaned as he pulled on Milo’s hair, forcing his cock in as deep as possible. Milo choked and swallowed around it, letting his mouth and throat be used. With just a few more thrusts from Piers, a stream of hot cum shot down his throat. Milo purred and gently squeezed Piers’ balls with his hand, and his cock with his throat, milking even more cum out of him. 

Once the taller man’s cock was properly drained, Milo pulled away with a smug smile, satisfied with his work. After taking a moment to compose himself after his orgasm, Piers squished Milo’s face between his hand. “I wouldn’t look so fucking smug if I were you.” He narrowed his eyes down at him, then glanced up for a split second. Two grunts had snuck up behind him with their cocks out, both appearing to be lubed up. 

Piers grinned and squished Milo’s cheeks a bit more. “You ready to get stuffed full of cum?” He asked as one of the grunts suddenly slid inside Milo’s unprepared asshole, causing him to let out a shrill cry. To quiet his crying, Piers shoved his cock back down Milo’s throat. Before Milo knew it, both his ass and throat were being mercilessly fucked. 

Drool ran down Milo’s chin as Piers forced him to deepthroat his cock. The grunt pounding his ass wasn’t any more gentle, as his thrusting was fast and hard, fucking him deep. Just as he was getting adjusted, the second grunt made his sudden entrance, squeezing himself into Milo’s tight asshole.

Milo’s eyes shot wide open and he let out a muffled sob against Piers’ cock. Piers hummed and pulled out of Milo’s mouth, crouching down to eye level with him. Milo let out loud sobs as tears ran down his cheeks and drool ran down his chin. He was a hot mess, and Piers loved it. 

“You can always say the safe word, baby.” He recalled as he wiped away some of Milo’s tears. “Or do you like having your slutty asshole stuffed with cock?” He grinned.

“No!! Please-!! Don’t-!! Don’t stop! Please!” He cried out through choked moans. “I- I love-!! Cock-!!! Stuff- Me!! I love-!!” 

Piers chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. “You’re such a good little slut.” He smiled. “Now boys, hurry up and cum. Milo has more cocks to take.” The grunts nodded and increased the speed of their thrusting, making Milo’s cries increase in volume.

Their brutal thrusting finally ended a few minutes later as they came inside Milo’s tight asshole before pulling out. The short man panted heavily as he tried catching his breath. He didn’t know who or what was next. What was next was three new grunts taking the place of Piers and the other two who had previously gone after his ass. 

Piers watched as the three had their way with Milo, each one pumping him full of their cum. Before three new grunts could take their place, Milo collapsed onto the ground, panting like a Yamper. Piers was immediately worried and rushed over to see if Milo was okay.

“Are you okay babe??” He asked as he gently cupped a hand around Milo’s cheek. 

“Y...Yeah...just...oh god I...can't….I...my ass needs a break…” 

Piers nodded and kissed him on the forehead. “That’s fine. How about we let the rest of the grunts relieve themselves on you? That way you don’t have to do anything.”

“Are they gonna cum on me or…” His voice trailed off, not wanting to say the second part. 

“Only if you’re okay with it.”

“Okay...that’s fine...they can do...both…” Milo gave a slight nod as he rolled onto his back, getting ready for the small crowd of grunts. He was quickly surrounded by men, each with their dick in their hands. In just a few short seconds, half of the men began pissing on him, most of them aiming for his face, chest, and cunt. Milo sealed his eyes and mouth shut as the foul-smelling liquid assaulted his nostrils. Thankfully, the pissing stopped and was soon replaced with cum, shooting out all over his soaking wet body. Milo wasn’t sure which he preferred being covered with. 

Thankfully, the cumming didn’t last long, and none had gotten in his hair, thank god. The grunts cleared away from Milo as Piers stood up and walked towards him. At Piers’ feet, Milo laid on his side, covered in offensive smelling liquids. Piers smiled softly and got onto his knees, then grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. He disregarded the taste of piss that lingered on his lips as he forced his tongue into Milo’s mouth. He didn’t care that he could taste the piss and cum of the grunts. All he cared about was Milo. 

A minute later, he pulled away, both of them panting for air and smiling. “Mind if I do the honors of finally fucking your tight cunt? Piers asked. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Piers quickly pinned Milo onto his back and stroked his cock into full hardness. He bit the inside of his cheek as he lined his tip up with Milo’s entrance. “When I cum inside of you, I want you to remember who owns you. Who owns this slutty little pussy. Who owns your fucking womb.” He growled as he began slowly sliding inside Milo’s tight, wet heat.

Milo moaned and let his eyes fall shut, getting even more turned on by Piers’ words. He belonged to Piers. Nobody else.

Piers leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his soft, bruised lips, as he began to quickly thrust, not wasting any time being gentle. There was no need to be gentle at this point. Milo’s eyes rolled back as he moaned into the kiss, letting himself be used. The grunts watched, many with their dicks in hand, as Piers pounded into Milo’s tight cunt. Despite the fact Piers had gone in dry, he had no trouble sliding in and out, thanks to how fucking wet Milo’s pussy was. 

Piers pulled away from the kiss but kept his face close to his lover’s. “You look so fucking pretty getting your cunt fucked open by me.” He said with a devilish grin. His fingers dug into the soft skin on Milo’s shoulders as his thrusts became more erratic. Milo suddenly wrapped his arms and legs around Piers, clinging onto him for dear life.

Piers couldn’t help but chuckle. “You wanna cum, baby?”

“Y-es!!”

“Then tell me..” Piers suddenly buried his face between Milo’s neck and shoulder, giving the sensitive skin a harsh bite. 

“Tell me who owns you. Tell me who owns this fucking slutty cunt. Tell me who fucks you better than anyone else.”

Milo let out a loud cry as he tightened his grip on Piers. “Y-You!!! My pussy belongs to you!! Nobody fucks my slutty cunt better than you!! Now please-!! Let- let me cum!!” He cried, tears and drool running down his face.

That was all Piers needed to hear. As he continued to rapidly thrust, he moved one of his hands down to Milo’s rock hard cock, giving it a rough squeeze before he began jerking it off. The squeeze alone sent Milo over the edge, his eyes shutting tightly, his body shaking in pleasure, as his cunt contracted around Piers’ cock. The taller continued fucking Milo throughout his orgasm, overstimulating him to the point where he couldn’t stop shaking. Piers only stopped minutes later as he finally came, filling Milo’s cunt with his hot seed. 

He hesitated for a moment before slowly pulling out, allowing his cum to spill out of Milo’s fucked open cunt. Milo panted like a Yamper, his hold on Piers becoming looser and looser until his arms and legs finally dropped to his sides. The poor man was done. He was covered in piss and cum, cum was dripping out of his ass and cunt, and he had a stomach full of the stuff. He felt like he was on the verge of passing out.

Piers easily recognized this and ordered several of the grunts to pick Milo up and take him to his, now old, apartment, to get him cleaned up. Piers himself, as well as the rest of the grunts, stayed behind to clean up the streets, which were just as dirty as Milo was. 

Once the streets were cleaned properly, he went back to the apartment to check on Milo. To his delight, the grunts were treating him well. The short man was in a hot bath, having his hair and face washed by two grunts, while another was consistently draining and refilling the water, which was quick to get cloudy from all the cum. 

Piers watched with a small smile as the grunts moved on to wash Milo’s body off, being as gentle as possible. Milo was still awake but was so exhausted that he couldn’t have gotten cleaned up all by himself, so he greatly appreciated the work of the grunts. 

Once Milo’s bath was done, he was taken out of the tub and wrapped in a large towel, held like a baby in one of the grunt’s arms while another dried his hair with a smaller towel. After being dried off, he was carried into the bedroom and set down on the bed. Piers followed and sat down next to Milo, smiling softly. He placed a hand on Milo’s side and gently stroked it. “You did amazing, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Milo rolled over to face Piers and smiled back. “I’m glad I did a good job.”

“You didn’t just do good. You did fantastic.” Piers leaned down to give his boyfriend a kiss before standing up. “I’m gonna go wash up. Team Yell will get you anything you want in the meantime. 

Piers’ shower went by as usual, though it took quite a long time due to all his thick hair. When he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he was surprised by what he saw.

Milo was laying in bed, wrapped up in a cozy blanket, being hand-fed some snacks while two grunts massaged his feet, and another stood by, holding a glass of water, which Milo would occasionally sip from. 

Piers chuckled as he tied his wet hair back into a messy bun. “You are such a pillow princess, Mi.” 

“It's self care, Piers.”

“Not when they’re doing it for you.” 

Piers couldn’t help but laugh. Not because Milo was being taken care of, or that Team Yell listened to him as much as they listened to Piers, but because it was so amusing, watching Milo allow himself to be pampered. Most of the time, Milo was independent, not wanting to bother anyone else, even if they offered their help. But with Team Yell, things were much different. 

Piers grabbed his bag and pulled out a pair of his underwear, putting them on before he got into bed with Milo and snuggled up next to him, placing one hand on his chest. Milo rolled his eyes and gently nudged Piers. “Hey, I’m the one who should be cuddling up on you right now.” He scolded softly.

“Yeah...but you’re just so warm and soft and cuddly. You’re a big teddy bear.”

“Aww….okay fine you can stay like this. Only because you’re so adorable.”

“I’m not adorable but thank you.”

“You are adorable but you’re welcome.”

Milo wrapped an arm around Piers and held him close as he finished eating the snacks the Team Yell grunts had brought him. He took one last sip of water before yawning. “Thank you for taking care of me, you guys, I really appreciate it, but I’m getting tired now. Would you mind letting Piers and I sleep?” The grunts all nodded and cleaned up the area they had been positioned in before leaving the room and closing the door behind them. 

Piers squirmed out of Milo’s hold and changed his positioning, becoming the big spoon, much to Milo’s delight. He curled up in Piers’ thin arms and smiled happily. The pair laid in silence, just enjoying one another’s lovely company, before slowly drifting off into peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave any feedback you may have for me down in the comments! I love reading what people have to say about my work!


End file.
